Never Again? Mai?
by Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel
Summary: With the help of a few friends and a simple song do Mai and Naru get together? C.j, Kaci, and Zero-13 are all characters i have created


Never Again? Mai?

(A/N) I dont own Ghost Hunt, if i did i would've stolen Lin by now....... mwhahahaha

Madoka- *glares*

Lin- *types away on his laptop*

Anywhoooo...... on with the story/song-fic....

Mai was at her friends , Kaci and C.j., when she noticed her collegue Masako Hara and her boss Kazuya Shibuya (or Naru) walk through the door, Masako giggling and as usual Naru was expresssionless. Mai couldn't help but send death glares to the pair as they sat at a table at the back of the room whilst thinking of all the ways she could kill her rival. Mai had been in love with Naru for around 2 years now and with every case they solved and each time Naru saved her she fell in love with her boss more and more until she thought she couldn't let him go. Seeing them together made her seethe with rage, and though she wouldnt admit it, jealousy.

After Kaci and C.j. had finished on stage they ran over to her giggling, so Mai hugged them both, oblivious to the fact that Naru had been watching the trio intently,

"So what did you think Mai?" asked C.j.

"You guys were awesome, like always I just wish that I had the courage to do something like that" replied Mai turning to look at Naru.

"Hey Mai, isn't that your boss? I always thought that you two would end up together, not him and Motorola?" questioned Kaci

Mai giggled at her friends nick name for Masako and turned back to meet her friends' gaze,

"Kaci, C.j. I've never told Naru how I feel. I mean Masako is much better looking than me, much more talented and besides I'm worried what his reaction would be if I told him..." said Mai looking at the floor.

'Besides' she thought ' Naru's with Masako now, I may as well just crawl under a rock and hide, no one wants me here',

"I heard that Mai, did you forget that i have the ability to read minds?" asked Kaci

Mai brought her head back up when she heard Masako giggling a little too loudly to be real. Masako had noticed the three girls standing not too far away and smirked , triumph shinning in her eyes as she noticed Mai's upset expression.

Mai had totally forgotten that Kaci and C.j. were also psychics. Kaci had the ability to read minds and C.j. had the ability to manipulate fire, both girls also had the power to communicate to the dead. They even helped out S.P.R in some of their cases which in turn lead to C.j. and Lin dating.

C.j. Exile and Kaci Shado were two of Mai's best friends who, besides the Naru and the rest of the S.P.R gang, knew about Mai's dreams and astral projection capabilities and in turn helped her to harness and control her powers. Sha turned to the duo and admired their beauty, C.j was 5"2 with long blue hairand blood red eyes. C.j was wearing a green tank top with a black rose printed in the centre with a long camo skirt, with silver skulls on it, with knee high chunky black boots. Kaci had blood red shoulder length hair and midnight blue eyes and she stood at around 5"6. She was wearing a silver top, also with a black rose in the centre, a pair of tight black skinny fit jeans and black converse high tops that reached half way up her shins. Mai looked down at her outfit feeling slightly underdressed with her pink spaghetti strapped top with a purple heart in the middle, a pair of flared denim jeans and a pair of black converse that reached her ankles. Mai had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and her eyes were a slightly lighter shade to her hair.

Mai noticed that they were both grinning like cheshire cats when they suddenly dragged her towards the stage. Mai had already guessed when she saw the direction they were heading in what they had planned and tried to wriggle out of their grasp but they just gripped harder anbd hauled her on to the stage. Kaci plugged in her guitar and played a few chords getting the attention of the crowd while C.j plugged in her bass guitar, whispered a few words to their drummer Zero-13 (A/N that is a real name) and walked to the mic,

"Hey guys, I know we're supposed to be finished for the night but we've decided to treat you to another song, sung by our very own Mai Taniyama who would like to dedicate this song to her boss Naru and his girlfriend Motorola *cough* I mean Masako *cough* so lets hear it for her!!"

Mai just stood like a deer in headlights next to the mic while Masako and Naru both glared at her after hearing what C.j had said moments before. Kaci, C.j and Zero began to play and Mai groaned inwardly as she recognized the song so she took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and decided it was time for a little payback so she sang,

_" I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green,_

_I hope when you're in bed with her,_

_You think of me,_

_I would never wish bad things but i don't wish you well,_

_Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words,_

_You wrote me in a letter,_

_Couldn't say it right to my face,_

_Give me that sunday school answer,_

_Try and make it all ok,_

_Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there,_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere,_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did,_

_I was the last to know you knew_

_Exactly what you would do,_

_Dont say you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you, but I never will,_

_Never again."_

Masako abruptly stood and left the club while Lin was entering so he took her seat across from Naru and snickered as he noticed the teens shocked expression directed towards the brunette on stage. So Lin just kicked back and watched the show,

(A/N I know totally outta character.. XD -drools-)

_"If she really knows the truth she deserves you,_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute,_

_Ignorance is bliss,_

_But when your day comes, and he's through with you,_

_And he'll be through with you,_

_You'll die together but alone,_

_You wrote me in a letter,_

_Couldn't say it right to my face,_

_Well give me that sunday school answer,_

_Repent yourself away,_

_Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there,_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere,_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did,_

_I was the last to know you knew,_

_Exactly what you would do,_

_So dont say, you simply lost your way,_

_She may believe you, but I never will,_

_Never again,_

_Never again will I hear you,_

_Never again will I miss you,_

_Never again will I fall to you,_

_Never,_

_Never again will I kiss you,_

_Never again will I want to,_

_Never again will I love you,_

_Never,_

_Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there,_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face evrywhere,_

_It was you who chose to end it like you did,_

_I was the last to know you knew,_

_Exactly what you would do, _

_Dont say you, simply lost your way,_

_She may believe you, but I never will_

_I never will,_

_I never will,_

_Never again."_

The audience cheered as Mai and the band took a bow and ran off stage laughing like maniacs at their performance. Lin left Naru to go and meet C.j. (A/N his g/f remember -cries- ) off stage by giving her a hug and complimenting Mai on her singing. Mai blushed and and noticed Naru heading outside so she decided to follow him, so she rushed outside only to find someone grabbing her arms, pulling her to the side of the doors and before she could react the person spoke,

"Did you really mean that Mai?"

Mai was shocked to hear it was Naru so she lifted her to his and noticed sadness in his usually cold eyes. She lowered her head back to the ground and spoke fighting tears,

"Did I really mean what Naru?"

"That song,I know it was aimed at me and I saw how you looked at me when you were singing"

Mai was caught offguard and waited a few moments before replying letting the tears fall free,

"I didnt Naru, but I saw how you and Masako were and I got all worked up wishing it was me beside you laughing. I never found a way to tell you that I love you because I was too afraid of your reaction, I dont want awkwardness and I didnt want to do anything that would come in between you and Masako"

Naru noticed the tears falling as she finished and pulled her into his arms as he whispered in to her ear,

"I'm not with Ms Hara, Mai I love you and only you"

He watched as she pulled back looking for any evidence that he was lying and before she could say anything he bent his head to hers and kissed her with as much love and passion as he could.

It took a minute for everything to sink in before she realised that Naru was kissing her, so she wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and she kissed him back with everything she had.

C.j, Kaci, Lin, Zero and Kaci's boyfriend Vincent, who arrived just after Mai rushed outside, stopped and shook their heads as they came outside at the scene before them before hearing Kaci and C.j. say in unison, "It's about bloody time!!". The males just murmered in agreement before leaving the two teens to it.

And they all lived happily ever after........

AS IF.......

Read and review please

love and hugs

Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel


End file.
